


A (little) Time at Home

by heartlesslynx



Series: Laflams Fluff and Headcanon [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Non-Sexual Intimacy, minor anxiety mention, minor car trouble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 04:15:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10891506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartlesslynx/pseuds/heartlesslynx
Summary: John didn't mind being little. He actually really enjoyed it. Being cared for, the ways his thoughts almost simplified, it all was very enjoyable. And the fact that both his partners enjoyed indulging him? Well, that was the icing on the cake. The only time he wasn't a fan of being little was in moments like this.





	A (little) Time at Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CoffeeQuill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeQuill/gifts).



> Happy Birthday Coffeequill! I hope this makes you smile!

John didn’t mind being little. He actually really enjoyed it. Being cared for, the way his thoughts almost simplified, it was very enjoyable. And the fact that both his partners enjoyed indulging him? Well, that was the icing on the cake.

The only time he wasn’t a fan of being little was at times like this. It was a Saturday, and Alex ended up having to go into the office. His work has crept into the trio’s weekend when Jefferson had miss assigned the work for the coming issue, meaning the interview Alex had anticipated being later in the month had been for Saturday.

“Remind me to punch Jefferson the next chance I get.” Alex grumbled, his travel mug of coffee in hand. He kissed his boyfriends before his drive into the city.

Lafayette and John had gone about their normal activities, Lafayette going for a brisk morning run before Alex’s departure. John had slept in, the week having taken most of his energy, but once up had taken to getting himself ready for a relaxing day in with Lafayette. The two had gone about their routine, and John hadn’t notice that he was starting to feel little. He just kept gathering breakfast, which for today meant the sugary chocolate cereal that Alex stashed for John.

“Little one?” Laf asked, coming into the kitchen, a towel wrapped around his hips after his post run shower.

“Yes daddy?” John said, his voice adopting a lighter tone that Lafayette associated with John being little.

“Do you want to go find Pokey while I get breakfast together?” Laf asked gently, slipping around John and opening the cabinet where they stored their bowls.

“Sure daddy.” John said cheerfully, hurrying out of the kitchen as Lafayette quietly chuckled at his little one’s antics.

By the time John returned, Pokey in hand, Laf had poured their cereals, adding a bowl of grapes to the breakfast tray. He poured his morning tea, John’s juice already on the tray. “Oh good.” Lafayette said cheerfully, “You can help me get this to the coffee table.” Lafayette picked up the spoons and napkins, offering them to John to carry. John carefully tucked Pokey under one arm, taking the utensils and very carefully walking into the living room, placing them on the coffee table. John sat down on the floor, leaning against the couch where Laf intended on taking a seat.

A quick clothing change and breakfast later, the duo sat contently watching a nature documentary. John had taken to leaning against Laf’s legs, Pokey on his lap as he stared intently at the screen, the calming narrator talking about sea life. Lafayette had brought his tablet with him, working on the trio’s group calendar for the next week. He would double check with John later to see if anything needed to be added from his own schedule. For now, they were content.

    About halfway through the documentary, Lafayette’s phone started going off. He looked at the screen, careful to not jostle John. He saw Alex’s contact, a smile spreading on his face. 

    “How was the meeting, Mon chou?” Laf asked, his hand carding through John’s hair. He abruptly stopped his petting, a worried look on his face. “Oh no, are you alright?” John looked up, hearing the concern in Lafayette’s voice.

    “Is Papi ok?” John asked, worried about Alex. Lafayette ran his hand through John’s hair, listening to Alex over the line. The two stayed like this for a moment, Laf comforting John with his touch while he intently focused on Alex’s call.

    “Non, the last time I went in for diagnostics they said everything was fine.” Laf said, Alex asking something else. “Yes, I can meet you at the gara-” Laf started, before realising their current complication. He looked at John, the little one clearly distressed. “Mon petite, can you let daddy up for a moment?” Lafayette asked gently, john scooting forward so that Lafayette could get up. Laf stood, taking the tray with the remains of their breakfast in his free hand, continuing the conversation with Alex as he walked to the kitchen. 

    John could sort of piece together what was going on. “Because I’m little, I can’t go with Laf to help Alex.” He thought, almost ashamed. He wanted to help, he really did. But that had learned early on when exploring what being little really was for John. And through all of that, they had learned that forcing John out of being little didn’t help anyone. If anything, it would lead to him recessing later on, or even something that John could only describe as ‘close to a sub drop’, that the trio all agreed they would rather not have happen again.

    As the conversation in the kitchen wrapped up, John started formulating a plan. “Maybe I could take Laf into leaving me home alone/” John thought, already doubting that idea. Neither of his partners were a fan of leaving him while he was in little space. But John felt in this situation, they really didn’t have a choice.

    “Little one?” Lafayette asked, coming back into the living room. John looked up expectantly, clutching Pokey to his chest.

    “Yes daddy?” He asked, sounding smaller than he thought he even could.

    “Alex is ok, little one.” Lafayette said calmly, taking a seat on the floor next to John, wrapping an arm around him. “The car started making a odd noise on the way home, so Alex wanted to see if it was ok. When he tried to start the car again, it would turn over. But he is ok, he’s waiting on a tow truck as we speak.”

    “Do you need to go to Papi?” John asked, his worry for Alex eased a bit, even though the whole ‘little’ situation still distressing.

    “Yes, but not right now.” Laf said calmly, turning to look John in the eye. “Little one, would it be ok if Uncle Hercules came to look after you while I sort out everything at the garage with Papi?” John perked up, the idea of Herc coming over not having crossed his mind.

    About a year after Laf and John had started little space and ageplay, Lafayette had sat down and talked over some of the aspects with Herc. Hercules had a previous relationship that had involved the ageplay dynamic, and his knowledge had been a huge help. He and Laf had talked regularly about the dynamic in those days, Hec helping Laf become more comfortable with the caregiver role.He even assisted in talking Lafayette through some ground rules for John while he was little.

    Herc had not wanted to be part of the trio in any other way that the platonic love and care that came with such a long lasting friendship. But there had been a few times after a stressful week that John had slipped into being little around their dear friend. He had rolled with it, adopting the ‘uncle’ persona for the occasions. 

    “Yeah!” John said happily, knowing that Herc’s help would fix the not leaving John alone rule, and it would mean that he could stay little, two positives in his book. 

    “Alright, I’ll call him and ask if he can come over.” Laf said, a sigh of relief escaping with John’s excited outburst. He pulled up Herc’s contact, getting up again and heading into the kitchen, the talking muffled by the running water as Lafayette started dishes. John hummed to himself contently, hugging Pokey and turning back to the documentary. Laf returned, taking his seat back on the couch but keeping his phone in hand, keeping in contact with Alex and Hercules. 

By the time Hercules arrived, Alex had been picked up by the tow truck, sending Lafayette the address of the garage he had been brought to. Lafayette had switched the documentary over to cartoons, John focusing on the adventures of Jackie Chan and his niece. When the doorbell rang, Lafayette let himself up, heading to the door to greet their friend.

“And John’s right in here.” Lafayette said, their conversation in the hall being drowned out by the sound of ninjas fighting. “We had breakfast about two hours ago, so if Alex and I get stuck at the garage past noon I’d recommend just ordering lunch for you two, and Alex and I will get something on the way home.”

“How you doin little man?” Herc asked, leaning over the back of the couch. John looked up, grinning ear to ear before turning back to the show, not wanting to miss Jackie catching the bad guys. “Alright, and my phone is on and on me if you guys need anything. Is Alex at the garage yet?”

“He’s en route, I might be him there.” Laf smirked, patting Herc on the shoulder. “Alright, I’ll be back with Papi as soon as we can, little one.” He said lovingly. John got up, rounding the couch and hugging Laf. “Now you be good for Uncle Herc, ok?”

“Yes Daddy.” John said, kissing Lafayette on the cheek. Laf bid the two adieu, grabbing his own car keys from the bowl on the end table, sliding out the front door.

“So, do we want to keep going with the cartoons, buddy?” Herc asked, not really sure what John would be up to in the current situation. John pondered for a moment, before a grin breaking out on his face. 

“Minecraft?” he asked hopefully, Herc shaking his head playfully, grinning at John. 

“Alright, let me get the system setup.” Herc grinned, ruffling John’s hair as he passed. John knew that one would work. It always did.

 

**several hours (and a nap later)**

    John awoke to quiet murmuring in the hall. He turned over, seeing that it was well past 5, meaning he had napped for over two hours. “Well, there goes sleeping tonight.” He thought, his napping having thrown him off a little. He yawned, stretching from his cramped position on the couch. He hadn’t intended to nap, but when Herc had seen him drifting after their lunch, the suggestion had seemed like a good way to spend the time. After his nap, he was starting to feel more himself again. Or, if anything, less little.

    John got up, hearing Alex and Laf talking with Herc in front of the door. He left Pokey on the couch, heading down the hallway to the commotion.  “So hopefully they get the part on Monday, if not we’ll be waiting a bit on the last repair.” Alex listed.

    “How was John?” Lafayette asked, sounding a little weary from the day’s events.

    “Good.” Herc said, “We ended up playing Minecraft until one ish, ended up ordering pizza. Is the place on the fridge one you order regularly from?”

    “Yeah, it’s our go to for delivery.” Alex noted, “Why do you ask?”

    “The delivery guy looked at me like I had two head.” Herc deadpanned. There was silence before both Lafayette and Alex started laughing. “What’s so funny?”

    “Was the guy kind of scrawny?” Alex asked, “With a goatee and red hair?”

    “Yeah, actually.” Herc noted.

    “That driver has seen….. Things.” Alex mentioned, the silence quickly filled with Mulligan groaning.

    “Please don’t tell me he’s going to think I’m riding in on your guy’s thunder.” Herc groaned. “I mean, I love you all, but I swear to God I am not a homewrecker, no matter what my ex’s say.”

    “Does that include the horse chick?” Lafayette asked plainly, Alex laughing his ass off at the thought.

    “Ok, I’ll give you that one.” Herc said, “But seriously, if you guys get a call asking if someone is having an affair, I’m avoiding the pizza next time around.”

    “If that’s an issue, avoid the Thai order menu as well.” Alex joked. Herc began to say something, before hearing the noise from down the hall. He popped his head around the corner, seeing John walking up.

    “Good morning sleepy head.” Herc said kindly, the other two turning to see their approaching partner.

    “Hello little one.” Lafayette grinned, wrapping John in a hug.

    “Everything ok with the car?” John asked, a yawn almost cutting off his words.

    “Should be sorted out by Monday.” Alex stated, wrapping himself around John when Laf pulled away. “Sorry for worrying you.”

    “Don’t worry about it.” John said, “Herc and I had it all handled, right Herc?”

    “Yep, only blew up two villages and built a castle to the sky that definitely looked appropriate at all time.” Herc joked. “A hundred percent. Did not look wrong at all.”

    “You guys and Minecraft,” Alex tutted, “How you guys do that for hours I’ll never know.” John grinned, kind of glad he had something that he and Herc could do that was their own thing.

    “Well, I think dinner is in order.” Laf decided, “Herc, will you be joining us?” Lafayette looked at the taller man expectantly.

    “Sure, why not.” Herc relented. “I’m in no rush tonight.” Laf nodded, dragging Alex with to help him pull together dinner. Once alone in the hall, Herc asked, “So are you back to being big?”

    “Mostly,” John sighed, “After dinner, most likely. But I wouldn’t mind fucking around on Minecraft while they get dinner together.”

    “Deal.” Hercules said kindly. The two grinned, making their way back to the living room. With the amount of time it could take for the other two to get a meal together, there were many many possibilities. 

**Author's Note:**

> So for sure this was my first time doing a caregiver/age play fic. And seeing as it is laflams, well, what else could I ask for?  
> Also, let's be real here. This is likely the closest I'll get to smut without a coauthor XD  
> Bother me on Tumblr! Heartlesslynx (main blog), captainofthecrackship (writing blog)


End file.
